parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 12-Coraline Meets Shira
(Fade to Coraline sleeping in the boat. A teal fleece blanket is on top of her to keep her from getting cold.) (Suddenly, Coraline wakes up and sees that she is in an Antarctic place. She looks in wonder until Squint and Gupta stop in front of the entrance to Shira's cavern.) *Space monkey/Undertow (Small Size): Angelface, meet the one and only Shira. (Then Shira emerges from her throne and walks toward the entrance.) *Shira/Morgana: Oh welcome, my precious. Oh, don't be shy; come in. Come in out of the cold. (Coraline walks in the ice cave) Sit, sit. Put your feet up. (Coraline sits on a bench and places her back feet on a footstool.) Hungry? I'm afraid all I have is a cold plate. (She comes in with a sea slug, two smelt-cicles, two sea anemone, a slug sandwich, and a bluefish-burger, one of the sea anemone wiggles.) Smelt-cicle? Kelp chip? (She takes one of the smelt-cicles and smacks the wiggling anemone, making it stop wigging.) Hush guppy? *Coraline/Melody: (nervously) Uh, No thank you. I was hoping you could tell me about this pendant. Why it has my name on it. My...mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand. *Shira/Morgana: (pityingly) Oh, you're not the only One with a mother who doesn't understand you. Believe me, I know how just how you feel. (Cut to Coraline looking frightened at first.) *Shira/Morgana: (from o.c.) Dear child, did you ever consider that it has your name on it? (Cut back to Shira.) *Shira/Morgana: Because it has your destiny in it? (She opens Coraline's locket, revealing the orb of light with mer-wolves and the song playing from Coraline's infancy.) Oh, deep down, you know you weren't meant to be a lowly human. (Coraline looks at the mer-wolves in surprise.) What you are is something far more enchanting! *Coraline/Melody: A mer-wolf? (confused) But it's not possible. *Shira/Morgana: (laughing) Darling! Anything's possible. *Coraline/Melody: You can turn me into a mer-wolf? (Shira closes the locket.) *Shira/Morgana: Piece of cake, honey! *Space Monkey/Undertow (Small Size): Humph! Lots of luck. (Shira is rummaging through her concoction shelf, looking for something and humming to herself.) *Shira/Morgana: Ah! (She picks out a pink bottle and blows off some dust, revealing Terra's invisible face.) *Space Monkey/Undertow (Small Size): (from o.c.) Terra's magic? (cut to him) Where'd you get that? *Shira/Morgana: I've been saving it for a special occasion. (chuckling sinisterly) One drop of this, and--Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom!--you're in paw City! Whee! *Coraline/Melody: Really? (Brings a smaller bottle and puts some of ''Terra's magic potion in it.) *Shira/Morgana: Come, my darling! Your destiny awaits you! (''Coraline drinks the small bottle, and Shira laughs as Coraline lifts into the air and begins to transform.) (When the transformation is done, Coraline lands on the ground. She now has turned into a mer-wolf as a pup with a Tan coat, white underbelly, brown eyes, and a pink mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a rosy tank top. Her name is Claudette.) *Claudette/Mermaid Melody: (excited) I don't believe it! I'm a mer-wolf. *Shira/Morgana: Say it loud, say it proud! (laughs) (Claudette jumps into the water with a space monkey in it and swims in circles around him, giggling.) *Claudette/Mermaid Melody: (loudly and proudly) I'm a mer-wolf! (giggles again) *Space monkey/Undertow (Small Size): (surprised) You had this all along! You coulda changed me back! (angrily, shaking his fist) Why I oughta! *Shira/Morgana: Keep your fur on, small fry; I'm still reeling her in! (Fade to a dark, cloudy afternoon. Seagulls are crying. Pan from them to Astrid and Hiccup in Hiccup's ship. Hiccup is wearing his original clothes from the first movie spoof.) *Astrid/Ariel :Oh, daddy, I'm so worried. *Winston/Triton: Everything's going to be all right, Kate. We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself. (Astrid hugs Hiccup.) *Hiccup/Eric: Maybe...you should go with him. *Astrid/Ariel: But Hiccup,... *Hiccup/Eric: I need to stay here and lead the search on land. But you know these waters, and you know our daughter. You have to go. *Winston/Triton: It may be dangerous. *Astrid/Ariel: (sadly) Hiccup's right, daddy. I should've known I couldn't keep Coraline from the sea; it's a part of her. (whispering) And a part of me. I have to go. (Winston's trident starts to glow.) *Hiccup/Eric: Bring her home. (Winston turns Astrid back into Kate, a mer-wolf. As Hiccup watches, Astrid's sailor suit disappears, and her lavender shell bra and green mertail with clear, green fins have appeared on her. Then Kate dives into the water.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts